Fermez vos yeux que child, and viennent au paradis
by Morhion Gendehar
Summary: Title Translation: "Close your eyes Child, and come to Paradise.." The Quest for Paradise continues,as Hige, Tsume,Toboe, and Kiba search for Cheza, but on their journy the meet a strange wolf,one who's very soul cries of sorrow, who also seeks "Paradise"
1. Prologue

The scenes of the decaying woods passed by him as nothing more than fragment blurs, as his paws pushed himself ever onward, he could hear shots in the distance, each one horribly failing it's mark as he watched bullets cascade around him, filling his world with shards of flying metal and fragmented shards of wood, as each bullet ripped into a nearby tree, or splashed into the water. His sweat-covered fur glistened in the hardly visiable sun as he raced ever onward...he had forgotten how long he had run, forever perhaps? The sounds of shots started to grow faint as he continued to race through the dying forest, the decaying ground glistening with specks of blood as his paws dripped from the cuts and scrapes his hours of running had taken upon him... The blurring world around him had began to spin, as he could feel the darkness begin to close around him as his exhaustion creep into his bones...and soon his paws slackened, and failingentirley as he passed out into a open clearing, the sun shining down upon his night colored fur... 


	2. Memories

Ok, here we go with the normal, copyright crap, lol. I do not own Wolf's Rain, nor do I own any of the character's associated with the Fic, blah blah, blah, except for my OC Rathan(though I do not own his name, it is from another book, lol.) 

This is my first Wolf's Rain fic, so be somewhat gentle, please read and review, if liked enough I'll continue the fic, please enjoy  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Forever he fell...tumbling further into the black abyss that had consumed his world...where was he..? He thought...had he finally tumbled into a world of madness..? This wasn't the paradise he had sought...this was a prison, a hell of both the mind and soul...Looking around him, he had no form, no shape, nothing but conciousness...he could not see the darkness...but "feel it" to the very core of his soul.  
And then one by one the memories came...springing to life like a movie before the white screen...The first, of when he was a pup...his father, a pillar of strength and pride..his midnight black coat glistened as the sun shined upon it. Watched contently as a small litter of pups raced into the opened clearing, barking and yipping as they did..playfully jumping onto each other, or nipping at the other's heels, a couple wrestled until they rolled down the hill to the clearing, their happy barks clear and joyous to very air. Such a happy and tranquil mood throughout the clearing, Rathan could feel it...even in the cold abyss he recided.  
A large chocolate colored wolf, followed the two remaning pups as they rolled down the hill, a amused grin on her face as she watched the six pups wrestling and playing with each other, some had grown tired and lazy and had proceed to snuggle against each other and fall asleep on the other, even as the rest of the pups played around them. The sun had shown brightly into the open clearing, it had taken months for Ranthan's parents to find this area, as it was one of the last remaning forests left in the desolate and forgotten world, a hidden oasis within the desert that they had lived, it wasn't a extremly large area, but it was fertile and numerous creatures and made their home within the beautiful place. How the humans had not already cut it down yet, he hadn't known, of course at such a time he did not care, he was worried with nothing more than playing with his brothers and sisters, and growing big and strong like his father. Out of the six pups, he was the only one to take on the full color of his father, and he was already beginning to show signs of his building stature and strength, as he was noticably larger and more free-willed then the rest of the pups. Rathan continued to watch the memory, frozen to the images of happier memories..of a time when madness wasn't something that one woke to at every waking moment, when there was something of beauty in the world, "funny" he thought to himself as he watched...that something in this world actually had "beauty"  
As he continued to watch, the sun had finally set, and all the remaning pups had all fallen asleep, huddled together snuggled close to one another occasionaly a lone tail waping each other in the face, where as a small "grunt" would come from one of the puppies, as they fell back to sleep. Rathan's parent's layed besided their sleeping pups, their paws layed out comfortably on one another's, their head's laying on top of each other's just watching contently as their puppies slept the world away, unaware that the world was anything but a happy and beautiful place...that there was such a thing as malice and hate.  
"They are so peaceful and happy.." Rathan's mother's said, her voice quiet and gentle. Rathan's father smiled wide and nodded, "Yes they are, we were blessed to have such a strong and happy litter.." He replied as he nuzzled his nose lovingly against hers. "Rathan is becoming more and more like you with everyday you know" she replied with a slight grin, her fangs, bearing in half amused smile. Rathan's ears perked hearing his name replied, contently listening to his parent's conversation as he realized they were now talking about him.  
Rathan's father beemed with pride at his mate's remark, "Yes, he's already starting to get my sense of pride, and I swear the pup thinks he could take on a oxe by himself" He laughed lightly at the last remark, his mate grinning as she replied, "Yeah, and we also see he's taken on your stubborness and fool-hardiness" she laughed playfully, Nathan's father, playing bitting her on her ear, as they both happily barked and played with each other...they were so much like pups themselves...Rathan thought to himself as he watched the memory unfold...the scene was so happy and serene...none of them had any idea of how quickly the realization of the world would be thrust upon them...that the world was nothing more than malice and death.  
That the world was forever cursed...a decayed blotch of existance, and that those in such a existance were forever ment to struggle for a way to live..to survive...

Especially if you were a ..."wolf"


End file.
